


说茄子！

by Pearlson613



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, honestly just really casual and fluffy supersoliders
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫和巴基玩转快照亭app，温馨向</p>
            </blockquote>





	说茄子！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



史蒂夫就知道把巴基和他的新笔记本电脑一起留下不是个好主意。想想上次巴基发现了在线购物的美妙之后吧，他可不想再在复仇者大厦里来一个什么磁悬浮滑板了。史蒂夫到现在都没想通；他们明明有昆式战机可以用，但巴基偏偏想搞个磁悬浮滑板去买菜。还有为什么一个磁悬浮滑板还有轮子？在史蒂夫看来，这完全是画蛇添足。

说真的，这两个超级士兵绝对不是对现代科技苦手，他们差不多可以轻松黑进任何一个系统，但是说来也怪，他们的训练可没包括在网飞（Netflix）上连续看片或者在亚马逊上下单。

那个问题笔记本是一台新的专业版史塔克本，史塔克送的圣诞礼物，它包含了一种“视网膜屏幕”因而格外昂贵。它能让你看见你眼睛里面什么样吗？史蒂夫是完全摸不着头脑。

他不过是去洗个战斗澡，让巴基自己玩他的电脑。史蒂夫听见他们的卧室里传出一阵笑声。他好奇地关掉了水龙头，在精瘦的腰上围了一条毛巾。

“怎么了，巴克？”他走回房间里问道，一边用毛巾擦着自己乱糟糟的金发。

“这个应用程序，笑死我了！”巴基又摆了个造型，拍下一张照片。

“应用，说应用就行了，巴基，”史蒂夫笑着说。他玩心大起，拨了拨他男友及肩的棕发。说真的，他很高兴巴基玩得开心。史蒂夫刚找到他的时候，巴基可跟新科技有点合不来。九头蛇曾经让他使用一些很炫的高科技，差不多一年之前他还连离电脑太近都受不了，总是害怕有人在透过电脑监视着他们，或者以为那是个伪装起来的定时炸弹。

“你得来看看这个，史蒂维。按一下这个按钮，它就照一张相，还有很多很赞的效果！”

‘3，2，1’在屏幕上闪过，留下一张照片。史蒂夫以前和娜特在她的笔记本上用快照亭（PhotoBooth）照过相，但他完全忘了自己的电脑上也会有这个。

“你最喜欢哪个效果？”史蒂夫说着，被巴基拽到笔记本的镜头前。

“绝对是这个，”巴基调到了黑白滤镜，“它让我想起我们小时候总是偷你妈妈的拍立得相机然后跑到布鲁克林大桥上照相。”

“我还记得那些照片！”

难得有时候巴基会在完全未经提示的情况下回忆起什么，史蒂夫甚至想不起哪一次是巴基提醒他想起一段久远的记忆。他可以感觉到泪水就快从他湿润的眼眶中夺路而出。

“真希望我们还留着那些。”史蒂夫叹息着，清了清嗓子。

“不如，我们现在来重现一下当时的场景吧，怎么样？”

巴基可以感受到另一个男人激荡的感情几乎要汹涌而出。

“好主意。”

巴基笑了，给他俩抓拍了一张。他们玩了一会儿各式各样的效果，直到遇上了一个“漩涡”。

“我的天啊，看你的肌肉！”巴基笑得差点从床上翻下去，他的铁手捂着笑疼了的肋骨。史蒂夫那些扭曲变形的肌肉使他的胳膊看上去就像意大利面条。

等他们笑够了，他们又发现了一个以前没注意到的效果。这个效果在他们头上加上了漂浮的粉红色心形，巴基当然没有放过这个绝佳的时机，凑过去吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。史蒂夫也向他靠过来，两人不知不觉间忘掉了快照亭。

好吧，大概史蒂夫忘了。巴基可没忘记再次按下那个拍照键。无数张他们亲吻的照片占满了相册，越向后翻越变得有点少儿不宜……

***

五分钟之后他们翻看着那些照片。

“哦哦，这张太棒了！”巴基挑出的那张照片上，可以清晰地看到史蒂夫的舌头是怎么伸进他男朋友的嘴里的，巴基的铁手紧紧搂住他红透了的脖子。史蒂夫脸红了，赶紧删掉了它。

“你干嘛，史蒂维？”巴基开玩笑地推了他男朋友一把，差点把他掀下床。

史蒂夫总是忘了那个铁手能有多大力气。

“因为我了解你，你肯定故意假装不小心就把这些都发给史塔克，或者弗瑞，或者最糟糕的，希尔。哦我的天她要是看到了这些就绝对不会放过我了。我现在都能想象她，到处给寇森和梅和其他所有人看……”

只是想象一下玛丽亚·希尔特工拿到他们这些“亲密”资料，就让史蒂夫抖了一抖。

“嗨，我觉得你想太多了。”巴基在史蒂夫的嘴角轻轻一吻。

“嗯，说不定你是对的。”史蒂夫用手指梳过巴基的头发。这次他记得关上了笔记本屏幕，再来陷入新一轮的热吻中。


End file.
